Lirio de Agua
by Liriodeagua
Summary: Universo badulaque y esperpento donde las fraudulentas pasiones de Aragorn y Legolas se encuentran en una colisión estelar que desperdiga drama e innuendo a lo loco
1. Chapter 1

Levantarse, desayunarse, tomar un baño, no olvidarse las llaves. De todas las cosas que pudieron salir mal esa mañana, el quedarse dormido fue la peor. Ahora se escurría entre la ajetreada acera tratando de que el ramo de rosas se mantuviera en perfecto estado antes de ser entregado a su dueña. Pero no era fácil, pues el soleado sábado invitaba a escabullirse del encierro y respirar aire fresco, algo que si no fuera por sus veinte minutos de rechazo, Legolas admitiría que estaba haciendo.

Cubrió con una mano la parte superior del ramo, con expresión de dolor. Las flores ya no se veían tan frescas después de haber sido golpeadas por decenas de hombros o codos, tan apurados como él en tomarse el bus más próximo y perderse en el frondoso linde de la ciudad. Donde fueron golpeadas aparecieron unas marchitas manchas rojo oscuro, dándoles un aspecto maltrecho. Quizás sí debió usar su auto, pero solo hubiera incomodado a Tauriel. No era una mujer que disfrutara de la ostentación, y pasar a buscarla sobre su lustroso y nuevo Audi que su padre insistió en regalarle, no era la mejor manera de demostrar su humildad. Pero presentarse tarde tampoco era excusa. No importa cuanto lo intentara, era él quien siempre la iba a buscar. La buscaba, la seguía, le prestaba atención. Había llegado a un punto donde no sabía si su actitud era pura condescendía o si tras esa sonrisa amable ocultaba verdadero interés. Sea como fuere, Legolas se sentía atado a aquella dulce afirmativa de una salida al bosque, y aunque pensándolo bien las rosas no iban con ella, su estómago se encogía al pensar en la tarde que tenía por delante. Tauriel era para él como una flor silvestre, igual de hermosa como venenosa. Se preguntó si ese día iba a enterarse como realmente funcionaba su magia, si iba a envenenarlo lo suficiente para desistir.

Acaba de cruzar la calle cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrarle en el bolsillo. Era Tauriel, seguramente enojada por su impuntualidad y una especie de pánico escénico se apoderó de él, porque no solo era pésimo mentiroso, si no que jamás podía mentirle especialmente a ella. En un desesperado intento de acortar los minutos que lo separaban de la esquina de su facultad, su lugar de encuentro, comenzó a corre esquivando a las personas y apretando el móvil con tal de que dejara de sonar. Pero el telefonito seguía insistiéndole, y a Legolas la culpa de ignorar la llamada lo despistó. Atendería, le diría la verdad, o no, o alegaría que no lo escuchó, o…

Caos.

Vio como el teléfono voló de su mano y de pronto el mundo dio un giro de 180 grados. Sintió un punzante dolor en la nuca, los pulmones se le vaciaron a causa del golpe contra el pavimento recalentado por el sol y escucho el sonido de algo destrozándose.

-A-auch…- Reprimió un gemido de dolor y presionó con fuerza su cabeza, todavía mareado como para terminar de entender la situación. Había chocado contra algo, o alguien en su loca carrera. Trató se incorporarse pero sintió que todo le daba vueltas ¿tan duro se había golpeado? Se mordió el labio inferior, sentía un hormigueo extraño donde el golpe comenzaba a palpitarle-…- Cerró los ojos con frustración. Quizás si se quedaba quieto unos segundos podría sentirse mejor y pararse de una vez. Debería haber traído el auto…

-¿estás bien?-

Legolas se despabiló. La voz de un hombre le tendía una mano para levantarse. La estrechó dubitativo. Lo ayudó a incorporarse sosteniéndolo enérgicamente de un hombro

-¿Te he lastimado?- definitivamente sonaba preocupado - ¿Te sientes mareado?-

-Algo- Murmuró mirando al piso y notando que sus propios zapatos se movían en sutiles ondas. Al intentar dar un paso las ondas se transformaron en manchas borrosas y tuvo que aferrarse al brazo que lo sostenía para no caer- Un poco…-

-Lo lamento ¿te hice daño? ¿Puedes mover bien el cuello?- El extraño coló su mano a través de su rubia cabellera intentado palpar la zona adolorida, pero Legolas, sorprendido, no permitió que lo tocara más de la cuenta, sobre todo si era aun extraño, sobre todo si era un hombre- fue solo un gol…- Había levantado la vista, ya libre de su mareo. Frente a él se encontraban un par de ojos grises que escudriñaban con preocupación cada milímetro de su rostro, buscando algún síntoma grave -..golpe-

Se quedó sin habla. Aquellos eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto nunca. Más hermosos que los de su padre, o los de Tauriel. No porque su color gris fuera más vivo, si no porque su resplandor parecía brillar desde las profundidades de su iris. Resplandecían con un fulgor cálido y compasivo, muy diferente a las glaciales miradas de los suyos, donde la luz que desprendían nunca auguraba tanta cercanía. Mechones oscuros y enmarañados enmarcaban el rostro del hombre, cayendo de forma desordenada sobre sus pómulos. El resto de su cabello parecía llevarlo atado hacía atrás, igualmente desordenado. Era mayor que él, lo adivinó por el tono de su voz y sus facciones surcadas por las líneas de expresión de expresión. Su quijada estaba poblada por una barba rala y su boca se notaba armoniosa a pesar de estar curvada por el susto. Como los traspasaron esos ojos, lo perturbó. Se soltó de inmediato, impulsado por una corriente eléctrica. El hombre no pareció entender su actitud, porque seguía muy cerca de él, insistiendo en revisar su golpe, si sangraba o no.

-De verdad lo siento, no te vi venir, estaba sacando ese estante y estaba de espaldas- señaló lo que quedaba del mueble de vidrio -¿De verdad puedes mover bien el cuello?-

Legolas observó los restos echos añicos, consternado.

-¿Lo rompí yo? Lo pagaré, lo prometo. Ha sido mi culpa- Otra vez ese pánico escénico lo atacó. No podía aguantar más la vergüenza que sentía. Se precipitó a levantar los trozos de vidrio, pero su cuerpo no se había recuperado tan fácil como su mente, despabilada por aquellos ojos celestes. Trastabilló y tropezó, pero el hombre de cabellos oscuros fue más rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta había logrado pasar su antebrazo bajo su cintura salvándolo de una dolorosa caída sobre los afilados fragmentos esparcidos por el suelo

-¡Ten cuidado! – protestó molesto – te lastimarás aún más, no importa el estante, lo sacaba para tirar de todas formas!- Lo ayudó a pararse de nuevo - ¿Por qué no te sientas un momento? Te traeré hielo…-

Trató de zafarse de la ayuda excusándose bajo el pretexto de que era solo un golpe, pero el hombre se mostró inflexible. Le pidió que se sentara en la barandilla de la vidriera y esperara, que le traería algo con que calmar el dolor. Legolas no tuvo opción. Aceptó y de mala gana se sentó a esperarlo. Lo vio a entrar al local deprisa y suspiró. Unos centímetros frente suyo estaba lo que fue su ramo de rosas y su teléfono, abierto de par en par y con la batería afuera. Perfecto. Ahora si tendría una buena excusa para Tauriel, una verdadera al menos. Lo atrajo con el talón escuchando como la pantalla se rayaba aún más. Por suerte, el grupito de gente curiosa se había disipado y podía disfrutar solo de su torpeza.

Protestó por lo bajo mientras armaba de nuevo el aparato. El dolor de su nuca decrecía con cada punzada de dolor pero su sentí su cuello acalambrado Se toco con la punta de los dedos la parte posterior de su cabeza, la mas afectada por la caída. El dolor casi hizo que le saltaran las lágrimas.

-No creo que sea buena idea que tocaras allí- Su inesperado salvador había aparecido de nuevo. Traía en la mano un pañuelo doblado y húmedo- O empeorarás la inflamación- Se agachó hasta su altura ofreciéndole el pañuelo – Apoya esto, con cuidado-

-Gracias- Murmuró Legolas evitando cruzar sus miradas. La tela olía maravillosamente bien, se sintió refrescado al instante. Estaba tibia al tacto -¿No encontró hielo?-

El hombre sonrió – Creo que esto es mejor-

Apenas apoyó la tela húmeda en el hematoma el hormigueo comenzó a desaparecer y un calor tibio bajo por su cuello, relajando sus músculos. Sonrió de alivio y cerró los ojos. Notaba la mirada del contrario sobre su rostro, expectante. Estaba de mas decir se sentía intimidado ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan encima suyo? Si alguien debería sentirse culpable, debería ser él y no otro - Perdón, le causé demasiados problemas – volvió a lamentarse sin atreverse a levantar los parpados. Posiblemente la mirada del extraño lo pondrían más nervioso, más intimidado. Más intrigado –No lo vi-

-No es nada- El hombre se incorporó risueño - ¿eran tuyas? Las rosas-

Legolas tuvo que abrir los ojos. Efectivamente, ese era su ramo. O lo que fue- Sí, bueno era. No quedan mucho de ellas - echo una mirada sombría a las dos o tres flores despeluchadas y los pétalos pisoteados

-Ciertamente. Te daré uno nuevo en compensación ¿Te parece? – Le ofreció con una sonrisa radiante y pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en las tostadas mejillas.

-¿De que habla? ¡No me compre uno nuevo! – Se incorporó demasiado rápido y tambaleó antes de erguirse por completo- ha sido mi culpa, no puedo permitir que gaste aun más –miró de reojo el mueble roto y lo aguijoneó la culpa- De verdad, no gracias-

El hombre lo miró con una ceja en alto. Había algo de desafiante y cautivador en su expresión, entre divertido y desconcertado. Legolas frunció el seño ¿le estaba jugando una broma? Comenzó a fastidiarse – Bueno…-

-Tranquilo ¿No viste el cartel?- El hombre señaló a la parte superior de la tienda. Era florería- No voy a cobrártelas-

-No es por el dinero- Legolas se giró disimuladamente hacia la vidriera, un poco para advertir las flores que no había visto antes y un poco para esconder su mejillas algo sonrojadas. Una florería, que conveniente- Voy a pagárselas…-

-No seas exagerado ¿Cuánto crees que puedan salirme algunas rosas? Pasa, te armaré un ramo adentro-El el amable desconocido lo invitó a pasar. Lo siguió hacia el interior volviéndose a poner el pañuelo húmedo en la nuca. Era una tienda amplia aunque por afuera se viera tan pequeña- De las paredes blancas colgaban tres o incluso cuatro filas de estantes de vidrio con diferentes flores y plantas, realmente hermosas y bien cuidadas.

Detrás del mostrador donde descansaban una serie de herramientas, rociadores y un bouquet a medio hacer, el extraño desapareció tras una puerta del mismo blanco que las paredes. Se dedicó a observar las plantas, cubiertas por gotitas de agua resplandecientes. Tenían una hermosa gama de orquídeas rosas y durazno junto a algunos bonsáis apenas plantados. No se veía como un lugar que vendiera flores baratas, menos las rosas. Algo llamó su atención, en a esquina del estante inferior había una pequeña maceta llena de tierra reseca y un capullo a medio morir. Estaba bastante escondida detrás de una mata de claveles rojos, blancos y rosas. La tomó con cuidado ¿Por qué dejarían esta si el resto se veían tan sanas?

-¿Cuántas rosas tenía tu ramo?- preguntó el aparente dueño de la florería con una gran cantidad de espléndidas rosas carmín en la mano y una pinza en la otra. Evidentemente había estado cortando las espinas para armar el bouquet sin peligro. Legolas se quedó embobado mirándolas, mucho más bellas que las que había elegido para Tauriel. Se veían aterciopeladas e hinchadas de vida. La voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- Diez- Mintió. Inicialmente era doce, pero no permitiría que malgastara ninguna de sus rosas.

-Diez entonces- Sonrió el florista y comenzó a juntar las más grandes y envolverlas en papel. Legolas se acercó al mostrador con la macicita aún en las manos y la apoyó con cuidado mientras miraba interesado

-Son hermosas- murmuró con asombro- Lamento causarle tantas molestias – volvió a disculparse acariciando el pimpollo descolorido. Pero sus ojos se desviaban a otro sitio, por más que quisiera mantenerlos en sus manos, miraban las del hombre, que se movían con experiencia. Legolas no estaba acostumbrado a observar a la gente con tanta indiscreción. Creía maleducado cargar al otro con el peso de su mirada e incomodarlo, pero el perfil recortado por sus cabellos oscuros, la forma en que su nariz bajaba y se unía a sus labios con elegancia le daban un carácter noble, altanero. Masculino. No podía evitar notar la diferencia entre él y los de su propio entorno. Familiares, amigo. Todos de acciones suaves y discretas. En cambio, la barba de unos días y el cabello enmarañado del florista no lograban ocultar la delicadeza y fuerza de sus rasgos. Era agradable contemplarlo tan avocado a su tarea, por más que fuera armar un simple ramo de flores

-Ya está. Aquí tienes- Por fin terminó. Le extendió a Legolas el pesado ramo y este lo tomó con cuidado

-¿Cuánto le debo por esto?

-Te he dicho que nada. No insistas. Me siento culpable por haberte echo daño. Y hablando de eso ¿te sientes mejor?- añadió observando el pañuelo que Legolas llevaba echo un bollo en la mano libre -¿Quieres que lo moje de nuevo?

-No gracias. No me hice daño…Pero insisto en pagarle- Sentenció severo.

El hombre tiro atrás los mechones de su frente suspirando exasperado -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Legolas-

-Aragorn- Le extendió la mano

Parpadeó aturdido sin saber como librarse. Dejar el pañuelo en el mostrador hubiera sido una grosería y debió verse muy torpe titubeando tanto por como responder a un saludo. Aragorn rió y le quito el pañuelo con delicadeza, lo tiró por algún lado bajo el mostrador y se la estrechó

-No quiero que me pagues nada. Me ofenderé si vuelves a insistir ¿sí? –

La mano contraria era tosca y cálida. No supo que decir. Se quedó mirando el apretón de manos y el contraste entre sus pieles, blanca la suya y morena la de Aragorn

-Está bien- Asintió derrotado. Se separó tímidamente con un carraspeo. No era incomodidad lo que lo ponía tan nervioso, más bien algo parecido a la vergüenza de verse tan atolondrado en cada cosa que hacía- ¿De verdad iba a tirar ese estante?-

-Claro, ya estaba rajado de todos modos- Aragorn se encogió de hombros como quién no quiere la cosa- ¿Y esto? – Señaló la maceta sobre el estante -¿Tú lo tomaste?-

-¡Perdón! ¿No debí hacerlo?- Se disculpó

-No, no, tranquilo, está bien- trató de tranquilizarlo aguantándose la risa. Legolas frunció los labios con amargura ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Podría alguna otra cosa salirle peor? Desvió la mirada al suelo rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño –Pero me sorprende que te llamara la atención, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo cuidarla – Aragorn alzó la macetita y se rascó la cabeza dubitativo- La planté pero no hay caso, no creo que sobreviva…-

-Quizás porque no debe estar en la tierra- Legolas le tendió el ramo a Aragorn quién le cedió la maceta- Es un capullo de lirio de agua. Morirá si no la coloca en un recipiente adecuado ¿Tiene alguno? – Preguntó dejando la flor en la mesa y levantando la cabeza –Puedo transplantarla si quiere- Lo ultimo salió algo atropellado debido a la embestida que aquellos ojos gris parecían provocar en él. Tragó saliva enderezando la espalda- Alguno que no sea muy alto puede servir…-

-Claro, espera, creo que aquí…- Desapareció bajo el mostrador. Legolas se inclinó confuso. Estaba buscando algo. Al cabo de unos segundos apareció de nuevo con un vasija de cristal chata y polvorienta

-Lo compramos la ultima vez que trajimos nenúfares ¿sirve?

-Seguro ¿podría llenarlo con agua?

Aragorn asintió, limpió con un repasador el recipiente y lo llenó con el agua de un rociador y apoyó los codos como diciéndole que tenía vía libre de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. Legolas entonces humedeció la tierra con parte del agua y con el índice comenzó a mezclarla alredor de capullo con el objetivo de no arrancar las débiles raíces que nacían de su base. Que extraño que el florista no supiera de esto, si lidiaba con plantas todo el día. Pero había halado en plural cuando mencionó los nenúfares, posiblemente él solo era un socio inexperimentado. ¿Pero y si no? Se estaría viendo como un idiota tratando de dar una lección a alguien quien ya sabía...Se le encogió el estómago

-Perdone, no te he preguntado si ya sabes hacer esto. No quiero que lo tome como una ofensa-

-¿Hum?- Aragorn alzó la cabeza de sus palmas –No ¿de que hablas?

-No quiero que piense que estoy haciendo esto a propósito- Aragorn pareció no entender- Es decir, usted quizás ya sabe hacerlo y …bueno, usted es florista y es posible que…

-Oye, no- lo interrumpió – No, de hecho no sabía ni lo que era. Así que siéntete libre de ayudarme, y deja de tratarme de usted ¿tan viejo te parezco?- bromeó dedicándole una sonrisa llena de simpatía.

El color del rostro de Legolas desapareció para luego volver en un sonrojo que pretendió ser leve -No- contestó a secas y volvió al capullo. El capullo, bendito capullo. No a la boca de Aragorn que de seguro estaría riendo a escondidas. Lo extrajo de la tierra húmeda con cuidado y volcó el resto dentro del cristal. La acomodó con la punta de los dedos y , por fin, terminó por ubicar la pequeña y maltrecha planta en el centro- ya está- examinó satisfecho – Con esto debería ser suficiente-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estudio botánica- acaró limpiandose as manos con el repasador- Esta es una Iris pseudacorus, de la familia de las Iridaceae. De hecho no creo que muera porque las pseudacorus son un espécimen especialmente robusto, además de ser perenne y…- Legolas tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo. Dobló cuidadosamente el repasador- Bueno, necesitan agua para subsistir de todas formas- Sonrió con formalidad.

Aragorn se quedó en silencio unos segundos, alternando entre la planta y el diccionario parlante que tenía enfrente – Bueno ¿saldrá una flor de esto?-

-Con el debido cuidado y un recambio de agua, sí. Una cala, más precisamente- aclaró – pero si el agua se pudre posiblemente el capullo no sobreviva, muy probablemente porque le este faltando oxigeno y..-

-Gracias, Legolas. De verdad- esta vez fue Aragorn el que lo calló – Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por molestarte-

-No fue nada…- la sonrisa quedó prendida a medias de sus labios. No sintió que su perorata fuera mal recibida, pero el escuchar su propio nombre entonado con ese profundo tono de voz lo dejó sin habla, sin razón aparente. Una extraña sensación de escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y advirtió que por debajo de la ropa se le había erizado la piel- No, discúlpeme de nuevo por el mueble. Venía distraído- Cogió el ramo- No sé como agradecerle las rosas, debo irme-

-No te preocupes- Aragorn volvió a sonreír despreocupado – Espero no haberte lastimado-

-No, estoy bien- Basta de disculpas. Algo lo presionaba a salir de allí, Legolas se sentía angustiado y no sabía porque. De poder haber salido corriendo lo hubiera echo sin siquiera llevarse el ramo- Gracias- inclinó levemente la frente. Esa era una forma de los suyos de disculparse con sumo respeto. Mucho lo sorprendió que el hombre le respondiera el gesto con comprensión- Hasta luego-

-Ah! Espera, llévate esto- Le envolvió unas hojas secas en un trozo de papel y se las dio- Ponlas en agua caliente y luego en el golpe. Te ayudará-

Claro que lo ayudaría, que esto no eran...- ¿athelas?-

Ring. Su móvil volviendo a sobresaltarlo. Tauriel de nuevo. Legolas cortó la llamada deslizando el pulgar por la pantalla- Disculpa, es que estoy llegando tarde a una ….-¿cita?- Estoy llegando tarde a un lugar, de nuevo, me disculpo.-

-Hasta luego- Aragorn lo saludó desde el mostrador- Un gusto conocerte-

Legolas hubiera dicho que igualmente pero tenía muy en claro que difícilmente podría librarse ese día del dolor de la caída. O de sus ojos sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un pañuelo húmedo.


	2. Chapter 2

Oopsy woopsy, tuve que editar esto de emergencia porque mi yo de hace un año había cometido algunos errors cronológicos. Pero whatever, aca está de nuevo el capítulo, corregido. Este lo tenía escrito, pero de ahora en más voy a empezar a escribirlos. Y postearlos, pero con menos de un año entremedio. Creo.

Anyways, gracias a los lectores que me dejaron algunas rewiews. Nunca pensé que alguien iba a leer esto

-2-

-Legolas ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que salgas con esa mujer?- Su padre caminaba de un lado para el otro cruzando el largo de su habitación con las manos unidas detrás de su espalda. Su cabello danzaba por debajo de su cintura cada vez que giraba bruscamente al llegar al otro extremo del cuarto– No parees comprender lo que significa que uno de nosotros se junte de esa forma con una criada-

-Ella es también una de nosotros- Legolas suspiró sentándose en el borde de su cama

-Ella es una criada, nada más que eso. Una criada-

-Padre…-

-Basta- Thranduil se detuvo enfrente suyo, con la preocupación ensombreciéndole la cara – Tauriel no tiene permitido cruzar el limite contigo. Eres más que un simple empleado. No olvides esto, Legolas. Si vuelves a escaparte con ella, la despediré-

-¡Padre!

-¡Recuérdalo!- sentenció pegando un portazo y dejando a su hijo solo con su rabia e impotencia a flor de piel. Legolas apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, furioso. Su padre no estaría tan convencido de su amorío si hubiera visto como Tauriel lo recibió el sábado, apurada y desentendida. Tantas llamadas no habían sido porque él estaba llegando tarde, sino porque ella quería avisarle que no llegaría a horario. Legolas la esperó media hora antes de verla llegar sobre su moto, poniendo excusas tontas como que se quedó dormida y que no tuvo agua caliente, y que el plomero nunca llegaba y el trafico era un desastre. Pero sobre todo, se veía sonriente y energíca. Y apestaba al perfume de otro...

Lo único que hizo ese día fue perseguirla por todo el bosque, buscando un momento, un lugar para estar a solas y preguntarle por su perfume. Momentos que ella rechazaba con superficial amabilidad ¿Lo creía estúpido? ¿Creía realmente que el no se estaba dando cuenta? Volvió a su hogar envenenado de celos. Tauriel había recibido las rosas con gratitud. Las había olido y acariciado con sus delicados labios aterciopelados, y Legolas solo había mirado ¿Cómo un inútil ramo de rosas podía robarse los labios de la mujer que amaba?

No dejaba de sentirse un idiota por no poder hacer nada al respecto. El amor de su vida parecía escapársele de las manos y no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo atraparlo ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué estaba mal en él? ¿No era lo que ella quería? Se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre su mullida cama, resignado ¿Qué quería Tauriel a fin de cuentas? Por mucho que le diera vueltas a asunto, solo podía traer a su mente sus derrotas, ninguno de sus aciertos. Porque simplemente no había ninguno que recordar.

Permaneció tirado hasta que uno de sus criados tocó suavemente la puerta avisándole que la cena estaba lista. Legolas arguyó que no tenía hambre y lo despachó sin mucha ganas de ser amable con nadie. Realmente no estaba en su personalidad la soberbia de tratar a sus empleados como personas inferiores a él, y detestaba cuando su padre se subía a un pedestal. Jamás entendería los sentimientos de su hijo por Tauriel, jamás entendería los sentimientos de su hijo de ninguna manera. Para su padre, cualquiera que fuera dos rangos menores que él no era merecedor de su palabra, o compañía.

Se levantó con esfuerzo. Sentía que le pesaba el cuerpo, y como había estado acostado boca arriba el dolor en su nuca había comenzado a molestarlo otra vez. Recodó las hojas de athelas que el florista le había dado –Que extraño…- murmuró.

De su bolso de cuero sacó el pequeño paquete y aspiró su olor, aun secas, las hojas desprendían un placentero perfume ¿Cómo el florista no pudo identificar un lirio ordinario pero sí una planta curativa distintiva de su gente? No todos conocían sus propiedades, incluido sus compañeros de universidad. Era un secreto bien guardado, una planta difícil de conseguir, elegía los lugares más caprichosos en donde crecer, y sin contar que su cultivo era muy costoso. Solo ese montoncito de hojas costaba una fortuna ¿por qué se lo regaló? Debió inspirarle mucha pena o de lo contrario no habría sido tan amable.

Sonrió débilmente. Tendría que agradecerle de alguna forma a Aragorn por ser tan atento con un desconocido. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al recordar su nombre con tanto desenfado. Chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró a pedir un cazo con agua caliente y una taza de té a través del teléfono que comunicaba cada habitación de su residencia con la cocina y el cuarto de empleados. Algunos malos hábitos nunca se pierden.

La semana siguiente transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Los exámenes finalizaron junto con el semestre, el semestre finalizó con el ajetreo diario y Legolas podía ver claramente como su padre estaba complacido de tener a su hijo en casa y no usando el transporte publico todos los días. Lentamente la rutina universitaria se transformaba en la rutina de ¿la rutina? Las salidas de caza, la frívolas reuniones de la esfera social en la que su padre pretendía insertarlo, incluso las excursiones a escondidas para pasar un tiempo solo consigo mismo y no rodeado de gente que ansiaba complacerlo por obligación. Cada vez más se acentuaba el estereotipo de un caprichoso niño rico. Y no soportaba esa idea.

No había nada que lo apartara de su desesperada necesidad de saber de ella, que Tauriel no pudiera saber que él no le hablaba por miedo a perjudicarla le carcomía el interior. Era eso, o más bien, la duda si ella le importaba o no su repentino silencio. O si le importaba él. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa?

Decidió que necesitaba salir, adonde fuera. Odiaba su habitación pulcra y ordenada, odiaba el sentimiento de estar aprisionado que le generaba. ¿Cómo podía su padre soportar algo así absolutamente todos los días? ¿Cómo podía seguir adelante conviviendo con su propio narcisismo?

Tomó su morral, lo llenó con algunas cosas innecesarias y partió no sin antes pasar por el pequeño armario donde guardaba sus plantas y especimenes que se dedicaba a estudiar en su tiempo libre. Tomó el frasco de athelas y lo llevó. Podría pasar por la florería a devolver su amabilidad. Al menos haría algo útil antes de seguir compadeciéndose de sí mismo.

Afuera la primavera hacía un buen trabajo dejándole paso al verano, y el aire joven de la tarde despejó su mente de los pensamientos negativos que habían estado abrumándolo. Los suyos eran uno con la naturaleza, su padre podía llenar sus jardines con todas las plantas que quisiera, pero sin la libertad de las estaciones cambiantes, de la vida fluyendo naturalmente solo eran prisiones coloridas, cronometradas. Legolas emprendió camino calle abajo sobre las prolijas veredas que recorrían zigzagueantes el camino a la carretera principal. En ella pasaban la mayoría de los buses que llevaban y traían del centro a los trabajadores de las residencias. Solía usarlos para legar a su universidad, escapando de los costosos vehículos negros que podían llevarlo a donde quisiera en cuestión de minutos.

Lo cierto es que con su fortuna estudiar era ridículo, tanto como esperar veinte minutos al bus y otros cuarenta para llegar a su parada.

Rió para si mismo mientras el vehiculo retomaba su marcha con el fuerte ruido del motor y las casas empezaban a desfilar cada vez más aprisa. Poco después el camino dejó atrás la zona residencial más cara de la ciudad y comenzó a adentrarse en la urbe.

Cuando se bajó, Legolas se sorprendió de que las calles estuvieran tan desiertas en época de vacaciones. Las concurridas avenidas y apretadas veredas apenas estaban ocupadas por algunos autos y grupos de transeúntes mirando vidrieras o en las mesas de los cafés.

Pasear era tan gratificante, aunque ya se supiera el camino de memoria. Ni hablar de que ahora podía caminar tranquilamente sin tener que esquivar personas o…salvar un ramo de rosas. De ponto sintió una nube gris encima suyo. Claramente, despejarse no era lo mismo que olvidar. Palpó el frasco por encima del cuero de su bolso y decidió encaminarse a la florería. Después de todo, había venido con ese propósito.

La campanilla sonó al empujar suavemente la puerta de vidrio al entrar. Le costaron ciertos minutos decidirse a entrar de una vez. No entendía por qué ¿desde cuando? Devolverle las athelas era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero se percató de que el local estaba vacío. En las estanterías había una nueva variedad de flores, pero nadie detrás del mostrador. Se acercó cauteloso a este. Un timbre pequeño descansaba en un costado. Lo tocó con suavidad una vez y se alejó unos pasos, esperando al florista.

Nada.

Alzó una ceja y volvió a tocarlo con un poco más de fuerza. La puerta donde desapareció el otro día a buscar las rosas estaba entreabierta pero no se escuchaba ningún sonido -¿No estará?- susurró acercándose nuevamente y tocando incomodo el timbre, sin éxito.

Definitivamente no estaba. Demonios. Él era tan malo interrumpiendo en la intimidad de los demás ¿debería asomarse por la puerta? ¿No sería demasiado para una precaria muestra de gratitud? Se paró a pensar ¿Entreabrir la puerta o irse? ¿Verse como un amable cliente o como un fisgón maleducado? ¿O un condenado idiota? Todas eran válidas. Además, quería verlo.

Para saludarlo, y devolverle las athelas. Las athelas.

Carraspeó y tocó la puerta -¿Hola?- musitó. Tampoco hubo respuesta. La empujó entonces para asomarse. Inmediatamente detrás de esta se extendía un corto pasillo que subía en una escalera de material vieja y manchada. Volvió a aclararse la voz y esta vez procuró hablar más alto -¿Aragorn?-

-¿Quién está por ahí?- Sin duda, era su voz. Venía desde el fin de la escalera, en lo que parecía ser una terraza.

Legolas trató de responder de inmediato pero solo logró balbucear ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Soy Legolas- escupió las sílabas como quien recién esta aprendiendo a hablar

-¿Qué?-

-S-soy Legolas- Escuchar su propio nombre salir de la boca de uno siempre es tan peculiar – Me regalaste un ramo de rosas el otro día- Cerró la boca ¿No sonó eso como si su cerebro funcionara más lento que su lengua?

-¿El chico que se tropezó conmigo y cayó?-

¿Se estaba burlando de él? -Lamentablemente- murmuró avinagrado. Se escuchó algo como cerámica rompiéndose -¿Necesitas ayuda?- volvió a gritar

-No, no te preocupes, ahora bajo- se lo escuchó un poco tenso, como si estuviera cargando algo pesado. De la nada se escuchó un estruendo y Legolas vio como una maceta bajaba rodando por los escalones, esparciendo todo su contenido -¡Maldición!-

Observó la patética macetita vacía ¿Subir o no subir? La recogió con cuidado de no mancharse la ropa y comenzó a subir la escalera lentamente, como si eso fuera a alivianar el hecho de que no le habían dado permiso para pasar -¿Hola..?- soltó indeciso cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la terraza. En efecto, no se había equivocado, aunque más que terraza eso era un invernadero. Parte estaba cubierta por paneles de plástico sostenidos por una estructura metálica, y el resto al aire libre. El sol de la mañana pegaba sobre las plantas saludables y en Aragorn, quién miraba con frustración un enorme estante que se había caído y ahora todas las macetas con plantas nuevas estaban en el mismo estado que la llevaba en las manos -¿Disculpa?-

Aragorn se dio la vuelta. Tenía la misma pinta que el día anterior, el cabello a medio atar, la barba rala y los ojos grises bondadosos. Llevaba un delantal grueso por sobre su ropa simple: una camisa arremangada hasta los codos y un jean gastado. Sonrió sorprendido al verlo –Perdóname, no pude ir a atenderte, pero como ves, he tenido problemas técnicos toda la mañana- le dijo volteando hacia el caos de platines desperdiciados. Legolas subió los últimos escalones en silencio, todavía un poco incómodo por entrometerse donde no lo llaman.

-Lo lamento- murmuró acercándose a él- ¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada, esta porquería se oxidó por dentro- argumentó Aragorn como única resolución al problema- Estaba muy vieja además- chistó desenfadado – Ah, gracias por subirla- le dijo

-¿Eh¡ ¿Qué? –Legolas dio un respingo ¿Subir qué? Ah claro. Sí claro- No hay problema – le extendió el maltratado recipiente. Cuando se lo alcanzó, procuró no tocar sus manos. No podría explicar por qué, pero en su acartonada sociedad de alta alcurnia, las relaciones personales se llevaban en un plano donde los roces por casualidad eran considerados una desatención que excedía la torpeza. Todo tenía un doble sentido. Hasta las cosas más simples y estúpidas

-Entonces ¿qué se te ofrece? – la voz de Aragorn lo sacó de su repentino ensimismamiento. Legolas titubeó antes de responder

-Nada en realidad, vine a devolverte la atención del otro día- le sonrió cortésmente mientras sacaba el frasquito con las hojas, más frescas que las que le habían proporcionado y se las ofreció- Gracias por las rosas –

Aragorn se limpió en su delantal lleno de tierra. Aceptó de buena gana las hojas- ¡Gracias! Pero no te hubieras molestado ¿Funcionaron?- le preguntó

-¿Las hojas? Sí, claro. Me ayudaron a des..

-No, no- lo interrumpió gesticulando con las manos- Las rosas-

-¿Qué?-

-Si las rosas funcionaron ¿Cumplieron con su cometido?-

Legolas se quedó de piedra ¿Qué si funcionaron? No estuvieron ni cerca de orientarlo un poco en ese laberinto que se llamaba Tauriel. Pero no podía hablar eso con él, ni con nadie. Suspiro largamente. Olvidándose que Aragorn no tenía ni la más remota idea que le estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento. Pero era bastante duro no poder hablar con nadie sobre esto. Sobre nada- No- escupió secamente- No funcionaron-

Silencio. El sonido de la ciudad dormitando apenas se escuchaba en la terraza, aunque solo fueran unos pocos metros los que los separaban del bullicio. Legolas se sintió de pronto insoportablemente solo y descolocado.

-Oye, que pena-

-Bueno, dijo que estaban hermosas-

Aragorn lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿Qué estaría pensando? Un tipo completamente desconocido se le plantaba en su negocio a expiar sus penas ¿Qué estaba esperando al venir? Legolas abrió la boca para disculparse por enésima vez en los cinco minutos que llevaban conversando cuando sonó el timbre de abajo. Ambos bajaron dejando atrás la embarazosa situación.

Era mujer mayor. Compró sin rodeos un ramo de claveles multicolor. Aragorn le agradeció y le dio el cambio. La ancana se fue del local arrastrando los pies. Se notaba que le costaba un poco el trato con la gente, aunque se había mostrado muy amable con él la semana anterior. Con la anciana había sido muy correcto, pero falto de esa energía simpática que pensó, le era inherente. -Bueno- Le habló cuando terminó de acomodar el dinero - ¿Se te ofrece algo más? ¿Cómo estás del golpe?-

Legolas, que se había mantenido del lado correspondiente del mostrador mientras atendía a la cliente, se alejó de los estantes para responder- Bien, ya casi ni lo siento. Y no, no realmente…solo quería agradecerte por ser tan amable- se sinceró de una forma ridículamente honesta- Ya te dije, vine a devolverte el favor-

-No deberías haberte molestado- Le sonrió Aragorn mientras se acomoda sobre el taburete detrás de la mesada – pero te lo agradezco, eran las últimas que me quedaban- Suspiró algo cansado. Más bien agotado-. Realmente parecía agobiado de todo esto

-¿Está muy complicado el día?- Legolas se sorprendió a sí mismo tratando de sacar conversación. Esa misma charla banal que su padre mantenía con los de su mismo nivel. A nadie le importaba de lo que se hablara mientras hicieran el suficiente ruido para tapar el resentimiento mutuo. Pero este no era el caso. Solo quería hablar con él. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz, los gestos de sus manos. Su simpleza.

-Algo, desde que estoy solo aparecieron los problemas. No ayuda que justo hoy al abrir el maldito rociador de arriba se haya estropeado. No puedo atender y arreglarlo al mismo tiempo. Creo que deberé cerrar por hoy- Comentó repasando sus manos llenas de mugre con el trapo destinado a eso

-¡Yo puedo ayudarte!- Legolas casi que gritó. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó a hablar con más tranquilidad- Es decir, yo puedo quedarme a atender a los clientes. Yo estudio botánica ¿recuerdas? -

-Bueno...- Aragorn se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo- No sé. No podría dejarte a cargo así como así…-

Menos mal que no había forma de que pudiera ver la cara que puso, o como los colores abandonaron su rostro debido a la vergüenza que sintió, porque de lo contrario consideraría tragarse hojas machacadas de hiedra con tal de morirse ¡Por favor!- Tienes razón, que idiotez, es que pensé qu..-

-Pero por el otro lado, podrías venir mañana. Hoy me dedicaré a arreglar el rociador, pero necesito un ayudante en la tienda ¿Estás interesado? Será solo por el verano, media jornada-

-Claro- reparó Legolas enseguida – Sí, me vendría bien el trabajo – No creyó verse muy convincente con su camisa impoluta de Calvin Klein, sus zapatos de brillante y costoso cuero y su morral de primera marca. Pero trago saliva y trató de mostrarse lo más desesperado por sustento que pudo- Por la experiencia, los estudios, ya sabes. Pasantías. Todo suma-

Aragorn le sonrió ampliamente y volvió a tenderle la mano – Excelente. Pásate aquí como a las nueve, abrimos temprano ¿está bien?-

-Más que bien- le respondió concretando el saludo- Gracias-

El florista lo acompañó hasta la puerta vidriada de la tienda y volvió a despedirlo, sin ningún apretón o palmeada pero con una respetuosa reverencia. Legolas le respondió, gustoso de pareciera enterado de sus costumbres, y se marchó calle abajo sin ninguna dirección en particular ¿Trabajar? ¿En una floristería? De pronto su mochila emocional parecía menos pesada. Tendría cuatro hermosas horas lejos de su repelente mansión. Y quizás., solo quizás, podría demostrarle a Tauriel que servía para mucho más que el papel de irreverente niño mimado y ricachón que todo el mundo pensaba que era. Porque ¿para eso había aceptado el trabajo no? Para demostrarle a Tauriel que no era un inútil.


End file.
